Identity verification is necessary to ensure that an individual is who he or she purports to be. For example, merchants may require that a customer shows his or her driver's license to verify that a payment card being used for a transaction belongs to the customer. In another example, an airport may require a customer to show his or her passport or driver's license to verify that the user's plane ticket is assigned to the individual attempting to use the ticket. In financial industries, identity verification is often required by “know your customer” (KYC) or “customer identification program” (CIP) regulations. KYC and CIP programs are implemented to prevent identity theft, financial fraud, money laundering and terrorist financing.